


Everyone in this room had a rough childhood.

by charliepower



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt Leonard Snart, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: "Everyone in this room had a rough childhood. Get over it"Len tried not to let himself think about it, but in the end, Ms. West's comment opened the floodgates to memories and feelings Len had long since tried to lock away.He reacts badly but perhaps a certain speedster can help him through it.(set during season 2 episode 'running to stand still')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write this ever since those words came out her mouth.

 

 

 _**"** _ _**Everyone in this room had -"** _

 

Len glared at the wall opposite him. He had only managed to make it to the alley near Barry Allen's house before he started struggling to breathe. It was sloppy, near a CCPD officers home and in such a nice neighbourhood, so unlike him but -

 

_**"Everyone in this room -"** _

 

He grit his teeth and took a deep breathe, tapping his fingers on the brick, trying to ground himself.

 

_**"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood."** _

 

_"I don't know why I even bother to keep a son like you around" Lewis snapped from above._

_Len tried to crawl backwards on the floor and he winced as it pulled on his ribs, still bruised from the day before._

_"I'm going to teach you a lesson son, one you'll never forget. Perhaps next time you won't be as much of a disappointment"_

_Len could only watch as Lewis raised his belt into the air and -_

 

Len spun around and punched the wall, "NO" he snarled at himself. This was not who he was anymore, he refused to go back to feeling that weak again, he refused to -

 

**_"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood"_ **

 

_"Lise remember what I said!?" Len questioned as he heard the key rattle against the front door, he knew he had only a minute or so before the drunk bastard managed to open it._

_He'd turned 14 and his dad had gone out to celebrate._

_Lisa stared up at him, terror in her eyes._

_"LISA!" Len snapped at her and she let out a small cry._

_"D-don't come o-out u-u-until I hear him l-leave"_

_He smiled at her quickly._

_"That's right Lisa, and what else"_

_"L-Lenny I can't please" She let out a sob and if Len hadn't been so scared for her he would have felt bad, instead he just glared at her._

_"Don't c-come out even-even if ..." She covered her face and shook her head._

_"Lisa please" He half begged._

_"Don't come ou-out even i-if I h-hear y-y-you scream"_

_Len nodded and as if on queue he heard the front door click open._

_Smiling sadly at his sister, Len pulled her into a hug._

_"Well done Lise, now get in the cupboard like the good girl I know you are" He whispered before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him._

_"GET DOWN HERE BOY" Lewis yelled up the stairs and Len tried not to wince as he heard the sound of a bottle smashing follow._

_He moved to take a step but his whole body froze up, hand stuck on the rail and foot mid air._

_The breath had caught in his throat and he stared wide eyed at the bottom of the stairs, fighting with himself to move._

_"IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE NOW I'LL TEACH YOUR SISTER A LESSON INSTEAD"_

_And just like that all of the resistance and panic drained out of Len's body._

_He felt himself calm as he walked down the stairs and by the time he reached the bottom he was ready for whatever that godforsaken man had to teach him._

 

Len felt his chest tighten and he tried to will the memories away. It had been so long since the last ... if only Iris West hadn't said that to him. Len tried to find it within himself to wish that he hadn't gone to warn Barry, he tried to find anger against Allen to wash over the blind panic he could feel rising in his chest but it was useless because - 

**_"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood."_ **

 

_"I spoke to Santini today" Lewis said quietly._

_Len looked up from his plate, passing a quick glance at Lisa. He had to remember why he was here, he may be 19 but Lisa was only 11, he couldn't leave her._

_"Do you want to know what they said"_

_Len just stared at his father, he knew what he was going to say and he knew he shouldn't have done it, but if it would help Lisa ... well ... what wouldn't he do really._

_"He said that you did an_ **_amazing_ ** _job, his words not mine. He said that his son was so impressed with your work that not only did he recommend bringing you on, but also that you received a tip."_

_Len pretended not to notice the way Lisa's eyes widened, even she knew how stupid he had been._

_"Funny thing is" Lewis chuckled, "Mm funny thing is boy, you told me you were only paid $1000 and yet, and yet I was told you were paid $20,000 got a $1000 tip off of that Santini kid. See when Santini told me I said 'No boss not my boy, not my boy who so_ **_kindly_ ** _offers me 90% of_ **_everything_ ** _he earns', he would've told me if there was a little extra thrown in. But see Santini assured me, money was arranged by his own son, the mind behind the last operation."_

_Lewis grinned at Len and Len tried to keep calm, knowing that he'd be lucky if he survived tonight for what he'd done._

_He could see Lisa starting to shake next to him and he tried desperately to ignore it, tried to fight the feeling to tell her to_ run,  _that she needed to get out of here and find Mick. Mick who had all of the money tucked away for Lisa, who had been keeping all of the money handy that Len had been making for the last couple of months. He knew his luck would finally run out and that day had come._

_"So I have two questions boy and I need you to think long and hard about them. The first one being, how good at sucking cock are you for you to get yourself so far up that Santini kids arse. And the second question-" The smile finally left Lewis face, "If you earned $20,000 on that one heist, exactly how much have you been KEEPING FROM ME? FROM THE OTHER TIMES?"_

_Lewis slammed his hands down on the table and Len didn't even flinch. He would've laughed if he wasn't worried about Lisa. Lewis would never get his hands on the money Len had tucked away for Lisa, it would never be his and Len would take it's location to the grave rather than giving it to Lewis._

_Lewis stood up suddenly and pushed away the small table separating the two. Lisa let out a small scream and jumped down from her seat._

_"You think you can PLAY ME BOY?" Lewis roared and Len finally turned to Lisa, his back to Lewis but it didn't matter._

_"Find Mick, Lisa, now!"_

_Len heard the whip of the belt coming before he felt it._

 

Len felt his legs give out on him, he tried to grab onto something, anything, but it was useless and he ended up landing on his arm, cursing to himself Len tried to calm down his breathing, he knew he was breathing too fast, but he couldn't -

 

**_"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood."_ **

 

 _"How many times do I have to tell you **boy** that you can't play _me"  _Lewis snarled. "Now, where is the money?"_

_Len smirked at his father, supporting himself on the worktop, back burning, "You're never going to get it"_

_Lewis pulled the belt up, ready to smack it down on Len's face but Len put his arms up and as the belt came down he only felt it graze the back of his head._ _Lewis roared at him in anger, mad that Len had_ dared  _stop him. So before Len could even think about protecting himself further, Lewis landed a punch into Len's stomach, causing him to keel over._

_Len gasped trying to regain his breathe, having been winded. He knew he'd be useless if he couldn't even breathe._

_But before he had time to recover Lewis drove a knee up into Len's face and Len felt his nose break. Len lent forward to try and find balance on anything, but then he was on the floor, unsure of how he got there but certain it had something to do with the way his head was pounding and his ears were ringing._

_"Tell me where the fucking money is" Lewis kicked him in the stomach and Len tried to curl up into a ball._

_"N-no"_

_He was kicked again._

_Lewis bent down and grabbed Len, holding him up by his shirt. Len laughed at him, despite the pain. No matter what happened, Lisa would have the money. Mick knew where it was and if he died tonight Lisa would have it no matter what, he had nothing to fear anymore._

_Lewis raised his fist into the air and punched Len in the face, again, and again, and again._

_Len was dropped to the floor and finally spat the blood that had been building up inside his mouth on the floor. He tried to push himself upwards, to give himself some advantage but it was hopeless._

_"You have one last chance boy, tell me where the money is or you're gonna regret even being born"_

_Len managed a bloody smile, he already did._

_"H-hit me with y-your best shot" He gurgled out, blood filling his mouth._

_Lewis stepped forward and -_

 

Len gasped, vision going dark, this couldn't be happening, not after all this time it couldn't be -

 

**_"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood. Get over it"_ **

 

_"I'm gonna kill 'im" Len heard someone growl, he tried to open his eyes but he felt so groggy._

_"Micky no! Lenny needs you"_

_"Won't need me if that ol bastard is dead"_

_Len felt his body stiffen. No! If Lewis was gone then he'd be separated from Lisa. Their grandfather was dead now and the court would never allow Len to take her in himself._

_Len tried to speak but something was stopping him, he started choking, panic rising in him._

_"Nurse!" Someone yelled and Len thrashed around, clawing at his throat._

_His arms were ripped away from him and he heard someone speaking to him but couldn't quite make it out._

_Then something happened and he gasped, breathing in, airways no longer blocked and the air felt like fire down his throat._

_His arms were still being held down and Len struggled a bit more, he was sure someone was telling him to relax, sure it was a voice he could trust and so he tried. The stiller he became the quicker he could feel the tears falling down his face, he hated this._

_They eventually got Len to relax, managed to get him to open his eyes and checking up on him._

_Then he was alone with Mick and Lisa, they both looked as him as though they were scared to even see him move._

_Len managed a small smile, "C'mon can't be that bad" He croaked._

_But he knew it was because he wouldn't be in the hospital unless it meant that he'd nearly died._

_He was right._

_"God Lenny there was so much blood" Mick muttered, "Bastard nearly killed you"_

_Lisa sobbed a little and Mick pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly._

_"You're lucky I got there when I did I ... Your right arm is snapped in two places and your left wrist is fractured, you have three broken ribs and 5 fractured. That's the worst of it anyway, wait until you get a look of yourself, there's not one part of you that isn't covered in bruises."_

_The door opened suddenly and a nurse stepped into the room, "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but the two of you need to leave for the moment Len has a visitor concerned after hearing about those muggers nearly killing him" He paused, looking down at the paper, "It's a Mr Lewis ... Snart. Oh! Leonard your father is here to see you"_

 

A hand grabbed Len's shoulder and Len flinched away, he couldn't see a thing.

The person was trying to talk to him but just like back then, Len couldn't make anything of it.

There was a sudden feeling of vertigo and Len felt himself placed onto something soft.

The voice kept talking to him and Len felt himself beginning to trust the person.

"Leonard I need you to breathe okay? Just breathe with me" Len knew that voice but he couldn't place it, knew he shouldn't be scared and so he listened to them.

His eyesight started to come back to him and he recognised the person in front of him - Barry.

Barry Allen brother of Iris West.

Iris West.

 

**_"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood."_ **

 

The breath got stuck in Len's throat again and he started to hyperventilate again. He knew this was stupid, that if he was hyperventilating then obviously he was breathing but it didn't feel like it, it felt like his throat was closing up.

His vision faded again.

 

**_"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood._ **

 

Len stood up quickly and the minute he did he felt all the blood rush from his head and his was so dizzy.

He just hoped Barry would catch him when he fell.

 

 


	2. Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry ... connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE TO THE TAGS - (mention of past) dubious consent 
> 
> Spoiler to tag use:  
> Len mentions his father having him have sex with a prostitute, and while yes Len did agree to this, he didn't actually want it and was obviously because it was his father who told him to.  
> (basically like on shameless with Mickey if any of you have seen it?)

 

Len came to suddenly, eyes snapping open, taking in his surroundings.

 

The room was dark but not so much so that he couldn’t see what was around him. If he had to guess, he’d say STAR labs, based on the amount of high tech equipment that he was currently hooked up to.

 

Growling Len ripped the wires off him, the machine next to him flat lining. Just as his foot touched the floor there was a sudden whoosh of air and Barry was in the room, standing in front of him.

 

“What the **hell** do you think you’re doing Snart?” The younger man snapped.

 

“Getting out of here kid, what d’ya think?”

 

Barry frowned, “You can’t just – next time call someone before you decide to flat line a machine”

 

Len grinned, “Worried about me Scarlet?”

 

Living up to the nickname Barry’s face started to go red, but Len didn’t realise it was with anger until Barry slammed his hands down on the nearest worktop.

 

“Dammit Snart this isn’t a joke! Of course I was worried I -” He took a step forward and despite every bone in Len’s body trying to stop him, he flinched back and Barry reacted immediately, flashing himself to the other side of the room. “Leonard I’m … I’m sorry I didn’t mean to react that way”

 

Len frowned, he’d had enough social workers look on at him with pity when he was younger, he didn’t need another do-gooder like Barry Allen doing that now.

 

“Don’t mention it kid. Seriously. Now if you’ll excuse me I’d like to get out of here”

 

At the mention of that the kid suddenly looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh … that might not be the best idea right about now. I um … I tried to stop her but Iris kind of called the cops and now there are a crazy amount of them going about right now.”

 

Len sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Exactly how long am I stuck here for Flash?”

 

“Oh not too – not too long, maybe just the night?”

 

Len held back from grinding his teeth together.

 

“Great” He muttered.

 

“Hey it’s not that bad, we have a living room downstairs with a huge TV and sofa if you want to join?”

 

Just when Len thought the night couldn’t get any worse.

 

“I’ll pass on that thanks.”

 

“O-kay. Well I guess we can stay here then”

 

Len narrowed his eyes for a moment, glaring at Barry. “Kid if I find out you’re trying to do some weird ‘caring for me’ shit I swear to god.”

 

“What? No! Not at all … I uh … its – I don’t trust you! Yeah, who knows what kind of trouble you could get up to here, all these trade secrets you could steal.”

 

“Kid, if I wanted to rob you I could do it whenever I wanted, your security is crap.”

 

Barry stood firmly where he was and Len sighed.

 

“Fine. Lead the way. If I’m stuck here with you I might as well try to enjoy it.”

 

Barry opened the door and started walking, Len following behind him.

 

“So we basically have everything, what d’you want to watch”

 

“I don’t care” Len tried to say as flatly as he could, but Barry just grinned back.

 

“That’s fine, I have something I’m sure you’ll love!”

 

That just made Len suspicious.

 

 

Sitting in front of the television Len couldn’t help but crinkle his nose, “Kid, how on earth did you think I would enjoy Glee of all things?”

 

Barry laughed, “C’mon Snart everyone secretly loves Glee, it’s a guilty pleasure to every man, woman and other.”

 

Len just rolled his eyes, pausing for a moment before quickly speaking, “Call me Len kid, the last names getting old.”

 

Barry didn’t say anything.

 

 

A good 20 minutes went by before Barry finally started to get restless. Len scowled. He knew what Barry was –

 

“Len. Can I ask –“

 

“ **No”** Len spat and Barry’s mouth snapped shut.

 

“It’s just, it’s meant to help if you talk about these things, and I doubt you ever was able to do that” He quickly said, “And I know when I was younger, I found it helped and –“

 

“And what Barry?” Len stood up. “You just thought our childhoods were so similar we could just … connect? Connect over how we lived the same lives?”

 

“No I’m … I didn’t mean that I know it isn’t the same I know –“

 

“But you **don’t** know do you Barry? You don’t know what it’s like to fear your own father. You don’t know what it’s like to take beating after beating because you’re so scared for your own sisters life.”

 

“Len I’m sorry, you don’t have to –“

 

“No Barry, you wanted this so let’s **connect** ” Len snarled.

 

By this point both men were standing, but Barry seemed to be making himself as small as possible and it sickened Len that he was satisfied about the power that gave him.

 

“Where do you want to start kid? Do you want to start with how my dad dragged me across the kitchen one night by my hair and made my sister watch while he beat me bloody? Or that time he broke my shin because I nearly messed up a heist? Or how about that time I tried to stand up to him so he smashed Lisa’s neck with that bottle and then hospitalised me for the first time, but don’t worry kid it wasn’t the only time” Len was shaking again, but by this point he couldn’t stop the words that poured out of his mouth, by this point he wasn’t sure whether he was saying it to hurt Barry, or because he’d held it in for so long.

 

“Do you want me to tell you about that time he starved us for a week, or the way he used me as something to put his damn cigarette out on. Oh or, and this is a real way for us to bond,” Len’s harsh laugh filled the room, “let me tell you about the day he found out I was gay and hired some hooker to “set me straight”. How’s that for opening up and being relatable kid”

 

 

Both men stood in silence, Barry seemingly frozen and Len not fully being able to understand what he’d just admitted to. If he didn’t before, Flash definitely had an advantage on him now.

 

“Len I … “

 

Barry’s words seemed to snap Len out of the trance he was in, the force of what he’d just admitted to hitting him with full force and he let out a loud gasp, trying to breathe in as much air as he could, chest tight. God it was so tight.

 

“Len?” Barry suddenly sounded worried, flashing forward.

 

He was in Len’s space - Len needed space.

 

“N-no go away.”

 

“Leonard you –“

 

“It’s _Snart_ to you Flash”

 

Barry flinched a little but his eyes were stubborn. “Snart you need help.”

 

“Not from you, not after – I said get the **fuck** away from me”

 

Barry looked broken for a moment before nodding and slowly backing away.

 

“I’m sorry Leonard” Len began to sneer at Barry but the younger man held his hand up quickly, “Not for … not for what happened because sorry won’t do anything. But I’m sorry I pushed, I had no right to that information.”

 

With a flash Barry left the room and Len stumbled, trying to find the sofa, lying himself down on it with his arms above his head trying to calm his breathing.

 

He’d just put himself at the mercy of the Flash, with what he’d just told Barry Allen, with a sister like Iris West and their job’s combined … Barry could ruin Len’s life.

 

God what had he done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had everything revealed like this because I, personally, felt that even if Len wanted to get something off his chest and admit it (which he does actually want to do with Barry, even if he doesn't want to admit it), I don't think he could do that without getting angry about it, without screaming about it because it's something that makes him weak (in his eyes) and he can't not get mad about that, and also has to use his anger to get everything out.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> (next up: Barry POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Okeydoke, well ever since this episode it's always annoyed me how Iris was to Len.  
> Yes I understand he's the 'bad' guy, but I feel like her comparing hers and Barry's childhood to Len's wasn't okay, and that IS going to be explored in the rest of this fic, hopefully you'll agree with me.
> 
> Feel free to comment / kudos xx


End file.
